Paternity
by cuito
Summary: "...I'm your Mommy's Daddy," he replied with a smile in his eye and then pointed to the picture of a stoic man, "And THAT is your Momma's baby drama... your Daddy." SasuSaku-Kaka
1. 1

**A/N: **I know, I know it's been years since I updated my other stories, but in my defense my computer crashed and I lost everything. Everything. This time I got smart. I wrote everything down first and now I'm typing away. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this by the end of this month since it's not that long.

Enjoy!

* * *

The sickening dread returned as she listened to the elders ramble on. Their harsh whispering caused an uneasy feeling to settle in the pit of her stomach. She knew the moment they turned to her with a troubled look that it wasn't going to be good.

"We are very sorry Sakura-san, but we cannot allow you to divorce your husband."

"…But why? I filled out the papers properly and I know Sasuke will sign th—"

A pudgy elder interrupted, "Konoha law states that any bride married into a clan, especially a clan head, is prohibited to divorce."

"That's a stupid law!" Sakura screeched and was tempted to throw the stack of papers to his wrinkly old face. It had only been a week since Sasuke left on his mission to the border and she was determined to end the relationship by the end of the month before he returned. She wanted out. Sakura had no reason to be married to a man who wanted nothing to do with her.

"…unless…" Another elder began before mumbling on.

"Unless what?" She all but screamed. Whoever came up with the brilliant idea of having old farts politically running the village was an idiot.

"Well, unless you can get another clan head or heir to vouch for you," he replied evenly while scratching his gray beard.

YES! She was a free woman. She could definitely get Ino or even Neji to sign the stupid papers by the end of the day. She would even babysit her friends' unruly (crazy) children for a whole year if it meant having her freedom back from Sasuke and his dead clan.

"…either in marriage or by a parent." While mentally doing a victory dance Sakura failed to listen to the whole explanation.

"Wait, what?" She asked stupidly while tilting her head to the side. Did she hear what she thought she heard? She was certain her goal of freedom was within reach, but Sakura supposed all things come with a price.

The elder sighed grumpily, "You can only divorce if you have a clan heir claim you for marriage or if your parent, a clan head, can claim you back as clan heir."

Damn clan politics! Why the hell did she marry into it? Oh, that's right! She fell in love with an idiot whose emotional capacity was that of a rock, which was none, and whose loyalty laid to his clan and himself only.

"We are sorry Sakura-san," the pudgy elder began, "but there is not much we can do for you since you were born into a civilian family."

Sakura held the tears at bay as she numbly thanked them for their time. It wouldn't do any good by throwing a fit the size of the Hokage monument. Their hands were tied by the ancient law and all they could do was humbly apologize. By the time she realized she was no longer in the Hokage tower, but instead Team seven's training field she wept.

There had been complaints throughout the whole night from the neighborhood about construction and Tsunade had quickly realized that it had been Sakura's doing. With a heavy heart she sent Kakashi to check on her and had demanded him to fix her with a knowing glare. He didn't question her because he knew Sakura was important to both of them. It was all he could do to make up for time lost while he was away being selfish and wallowing in his own grief.

He frowned when he found her amongst the rubble of the Uchiha home. Kakashi knew Sakura and Sasuke were going through a rough time, but didn't think it was to this extreme.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" He greeted with a little smile. She glanced up then downed a bottle of sake. He noticed several broken bottles as well.

"Hi Kaka-sensei," she grumbled while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Not attractive at all especially with her sweaty hair covered in plaster sticking to her face and neck.

Sitting down he glanced about and patted her sticky hair, "I see you're decorating again."

She snorted, then laughed and burst into tears. He braced himself as she flung into his arms, a messy embrace of tears, spilled sake, and rubble.

"The stupid elders and their stupid law won't let me divorce Sasuke and I HATEIT! IHATEIT!" She yelled, "I WANT OUT!"

Whimpering through her tears she managed to whisper into his vest, "I can't take it anymore, sensei. Sasuke doesn't love me…I don't think he ever did."

He could only hold her as she wept her sorrows and that moment Kakashi knew he had to fix this mess; for his family and Sakura's happiness.

Petting her head he told her evenly, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. Your sensei knows what to do."


	2. 2

It had been two agonizing and numbing weeks since the destruction of the Uchiha home and Sakura knew it was going to come back to bite her on the ass. Nothing good came out of pain and loneliness, and in her desperation the only thing she could do was cause harm to herself by punching Sasuke's belongings to oblivion. Sakura wasn't one for superstitious beliefs, but all the rumors of the Uchiha clan being cursed and being cursed by said clan did nothing but make her sour as the days passed and the gossip spread.

It was during her lunch break that she received a notice from the council. She frowned at the wax stamp and while ripping it open she contemplated ignoring the summons in favor of getting paperwork done before going back to surgery. She noticed the ANBU that brought her the summons had yet to leave and grumbled when he motioned for her to follow. Sakura wondered what the penalty would be if she put the UNBU to sleep while she made her getaway.

"Uchiha-San, we must depart. I was told I could use force if you refused."

"…damn."

Grumpily she called the rest of the day off, dumping her patients on a furious Ino and making a quick stop to get coffee. She made sure to take every detour known to man as they made their way over to the Hokage tower an hour late. Upon entering the conference room she noticed Kakashi in the corner and Tsunade scowling at the elders. Kakashi was never, ever early for anything. This was not going to be good.

"Uchiha Sakura," began an elder, rising from his seat to motion for her to sit down.

"Yes?"

"We will not press chargers on the destruction of one Konoha's finest historical homes. But," he glared at her and she knew it wasn't going to be any better than going to jail.

"You will be required to do a minimum of three years' worth of volunteer work at the hospital," she winced, "This includes missions as well."

"…damn." Jail sounded much better. While mentally thinking about how she was going to whore herself out to Konoha, Sakura once again failed to listen as the elders spoke.

"…aren't you excited? You have been granted your wish and ours as well as the Hatake secret comes to light. We are pleased to see the Hatake clan flourish with such a talented young woman such as yourself."

"…wait, what?" She asked stupidly, watching as Tsunade face palmed herself and Kakashi's cheeks, the visible part, tinted pink in embarrassment. Sakura fixed Kakashi a glare and he merely waved it off before melting into the shadows.

'Damn that man!' thought Sakura with a sneer. She turned back to Tsunade, who was impatiently barking at the elders to leave the conference room. It was no secret that the leader of Konoha hated the old bats and they did everything in their power to piss her off.

Once the elders left with a slam to the door, Tsunade wasted no time pulling out a sake bottle and two cups from her top.

What the hell?! Where did she fit those...did she even want to know? Probably not.

"Sit," her Shishou commanded and handed her a cup. She looked at the liquid, but made no move to drink it. Her stomach had been uneasy since Sasuke's departure and Sakura couldn't seem to keep anything down without it coming right back up. She assumed it was her anxiety getting the best of her, but couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she was getting sick.

"Ano, Shishou?" Sakura began, licking her dry lips, "What's going on?"

While Tsunade downed a glass of sake she slipped Sakura two documents.

"My birth certificate?" She asked confused, frown deepening as she looked back at the older woman.

"Stupid girl," Tsunade grumbled, "Look at the damn papers properly."

Sakura read the first one slowly, recognizing her parent's signature and under it was Kakashi's sloppily written name. She realized it wasn't a birth certificate. Quickly she took the second document and almost tore it in half. It was her original birth certificate.

"I don't understand," she whispered to the older woman somberly.

"You always complained that Kakashi babied you," Tsunade began, "Did you ever think why?"

Sakura fiddled with the cup nervously, "I just assumed it was because I was the only girl on the team."

The older woman snorted, "No. That wasn't the case."

"But why didn't he tell me? I don't understand. I wou—"

"Sakura," Tsunade said, "He was fourteen when you were born. The mother of his child died the moment you were placed in his arms. Do you really think he was in the right state of mind to raise you?"

She bowed her head, lightly tracing the rim of her sake cup with her finger, "I suppose not." She grumbled, "I just wish he would have said something sooner…"

"He did. He got your damn marriage from the brat annulled," Tsunade snapped. "So, how do you feel Hatake Sakura?" she asked with a leer.

She pinked at the surname, "…embarrassed and a little weirded out."

Tsunade barked out a laugh.


	3. 3

She swore she was dying. Sakura had not stopped vomiting since last night. Every smell and even sound had her hunched over the toilet heaving her intestines out. Every time she made a move to get the phone she found herself back in the bathroom laying over the porcelain top. God, she needed to call the hospital, she was dehydrated to the point of no return. Sakura did not want to go out like this. She always imagined dying heroically in battle saving her village.

The faint sound of a door closing echoed in the tiny apartment, "Sakura-chan?"

Upon hearing Naruto's concerned voice coming from the hallway she burst into tears. He rushed into the bathroom just as she was vomiting and dry heaving. He sat next to her, rubbing her back and gently pulling her sweat soaked hair out of her face. Between crying and puking she managed to direct Naruto who was surprisingly calm.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan." He said quietly, running his fingers gently across her cheek, "I had a clone fetch Baa-chan twenty minutes ago. She should be here pretty soon."

Thank God for Naruto and his clones, she didn't think she could love him anymore without bursting at the seams.

Sakura faintly remembered being cradled and comforted. She swore she could have heard Kakashi murmuring to her, like her adoptive father used to when she was a child. Though it could have been her imagination since the last thing she recalled was Naruto awkwardly embracing her as she cried in pain.

Sakura woke to the beeping of the machine and to Kakashi retracting his hand from her hold. There was a faint smell of flowers and upon observing the room she noticed an eccentric bouquet probably from Ino and Sai. Those two were weird together and it sometimes baffled Sakura how good they were for each other, weirdness and all.

"How do you feel?"

She squinted at the IV in her arm, "…like I was on a drinking binge."

Kakashi hummed to her response, "Have you?"

"No," a frown marred her pretty features, "I haven't been able to stomach alcohol since…since Sasuke left." She whispered the last part into the top of her hospital gown.

"Well, that's good," he replied nonchalantly.

"Huh?" What was that man going on about? Alcohol and food were part of Team seven's staples when they hung out, especially when they were pissed at each other.

She noticed he kept checking his vest's pocket as if he was going to pull out his book. The first thought that came to mind was, 'Is he nervous?' Sakura felt her whole face burn scarlet as she watched Kakashi pull down his mask slowly.

"Thought you would like to see where you get your good looks from," he impishly smiled, dimples deepening.

The man was gorgeous it was a sin. So was that horrible and not to mention weird tan line. She studied him intensely, noting his nervous fingers still drumming against his thighs as he waited patiently for her response. Sakura had his full lips, sharp nose, and barely there freckles, but where the hell did she get the pink hair from?

As if reading her thoughts he told her seriously, "My mother had strawberry blond hair…and your mother's hair was like cherry chocolate."

'What the hell was cherry chocolate?'

"Oh."

"Sakura," the sudden change in his voice brought her out of her reverie and her back straightened. The sudden feeling of anxiety washed over her like a bucket of ice water. With stiff shoulders she hid behind her indifferent mask.

"…you're pregnant."

She blinked, "…come again?"

"You're pregnant," he sighed, running a hand over his face tiredly. "The elders have been informed and will drop the charges of community service if you recant your request of divorce."

"Wait, what? I thought you got my marriage annulled? And how the hell am I pregnant?"

It was impossible. She was told she would never conceive and carry a child. It had devastated both Sasuke and herself. It was one of the reasons (the main reason) why Sasuke had taken more missions without her consent. He had wished to be away from her, away from the failure and disappointment. They had after all been married three years without any success.

"Can't annul the marriage because of the baby," she frowned. "But I can still claim you as my heir and help you with the divorce if Sasuke is willing to sign the child's tittle over to me. I think the elders would prefer a Hatake heir over an Uchiha heir since I am so awesome."

She giggled a little, feeling relieved that she had a man like Kakashi, intelligent and powerful, backing her up against Sasuke and the elders. She was his daughter (lovechild) after all.

"Wait," she quickly turned to him, "How am I pregnant? I was told I was barren."

He replied with a secret smile, "We, Hatake, are late bloomers. My parents tried for many years before they had me. Same case for your grandparents and so on."

"That doesn't explain how you were able to have me at fourteen," she deadpanned, brow ticking in irritation.

With a dull glare, cheeks dusted in pink, he replied, "Sakura, I was fourteen. Young and very hormonal…and quite proficient with chakra as a shinobi."

It took her a moment to digest what he meant, "Ewww! You perv!"


	4. 4

**A/N:** I feel silly. This chapter had been done for quite a while, but not posted. Sigh. Being an adult sucks. Other pressing matters and all that jazz.

Sorry about the confusing tag on the relationship. It's essentially a SasuSaku story, but it still has the budding relationship between KakaSaku as a family and not as an intimate couple. Keep watch for little hidden hints because it will tie the story at the end. I didn't want to bother with unnecessary details.

Enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

Surprisingly the role of father of the year and soon to be grandfather was filled quite well by the legend known as the Copy Cat. It was second nature for Kakashi, almost like breathing when it came to Sakura's needs and the soon to be little Hatake heir, even with the obsessive undertone. With Tsunade formally introducing Sakura as his daughter now there was no reason to hide the connection.

At least this time around he could openly display his affection for his daughter without having the accusations of being a creepy teacher or worse a pedophile. There were many instances during Team Seven's beginning that all Kakashi ever wanted to do was pull the scrawny little pink haired brat to his chest and cuddle. He contemplated many times telling her the truth as well as kidnapping her from her adoptive parents (becoming a farmer and locking Sakura away from prying eyes) and taking her far away from her disastrous infatuation of Sasuke, but relented each time with a heavy heart knowing it was wrong.

He had taken it upon himself to be involved as much as possible, annoyingly so, to the point where Sakura had no social life. He was literally there to physical remove her from any situation he deemed too strenuous and away from anybody he did not like. Naruto had once commented that his actions were "totally cock blocking Sakura-chan", but he quieted him with a well-placed punch. Sakura had no business 'getting it on' with his grandchild safely nestled in her womb. He would make sure of that.

Sakura mused as she watched from the safety of the couch as Kakashi and Yamato brought in furniture…specifically her furniture into Kakashi's modest three bedroom apartment. She thought about helping them, considering they were struggling without her awesome super strength, but the moment she quietly made a move to roll off the couch she heard Kakashi swear from down the hall.

"Damn it! I told you to FUCKING REST, you stubborn girl!"

Damn that man and his inhuman hearing.

Really, she should be upset and insulted being called a girl, she is a proud woman, but she was just sour at having to lie back on the frumpy couch like a beached whale. A mass under the blanket snorted then laughed as he wiggled out.

"Be a good pup and listen to your Daddy, little girlie," replied Pakkun with grumpy smile. Sakura huffed, mortified at being scolded, jokingly at that, by her father's nin-dog. She brought her arms to rest on her growing belly and kicked the dog off the couch with a side glance to Kakashi's direction.

"You little brat," he replied just as irritated from the cold floor. As much as Sakura annoyed him being pregnant and uncontrollably moody Pakkun was happy at seeing Kakashi not miserable or destructive for once. If anything he seemed more chipper and energetic; the slouch was gone and he was showing up on time for most occasions (mostly for Sakura's appointments). It could have been Sakura's insistent whining about good posture equaling good health or the early bird gets the worm, but the pug realized it was just Kakashi being happy and eager to please his offspring. Not that he could complain since he was getting extra belly rubs and treats since Sakura was finally declared the Hatake heiress.

* * *

"Can I call you Daddy?" Taken aback, Kakashi could only stare at the blush that spread over Sakura's pale features. He noticed she had gone back to shuffling her feet as well as shyly twisting a lock of her pink hair.

"…well?"

He held back the snort that got stuck in his throat as the blush quickly spread to her neck and ears. God, she was just as pasty as he was. Hopefully his grandchild would be blessed with darker skin; probably not considering who the father of his grandchild was. Sigh.

"Hhmm, I don't know," he replied evenly, hiding a knowing smile behind his mask. As tempting as it was to tease her endlessly he held back to watch the situation unfold. She huffed, growing belly protruding and swiftly looked up to give him an earful.

"You're being a pain," she whined noisily as another powerful kick to her ribcage had her gritting her teeth. Damn the Uchiha and their gifted nin. This child would be the death of her with all the summersaulting it was doing in her womb.

"Maa, I wasn't aware…" The humor in his voice did not go unnoticed and Sakura held back from causing him and not to mention herself bodily harm. If only she could use her chakra without disrupting her child's then she would be the one laughing. Stupid jerk probably enjoyed having her pitifully defenseless so he could tease ruthlessly without having his face caved in by her awesome fists.

Kakashi settled back on the worn sofa and silently urged Sakura into an embrace with a wave of his arms. Delighted at such an odd, but tender gesture Sakura waddled to his side letting him adjust her in his arms before comfortably leaning back on the cushions. With his chin on her head and his heartbeat against her ear Sakura could only sag in relief as the fluttering in her womb settled.

"I wish…" Kakashi swallowed hard before continuing, quite aware as Sakura stiffened at the emotion in his voice.

"…I wish I had not given you up so easily. Rin would have been disappointed with my rash and selfish decision."

He did not make a comment about his wet shirt or her pathetically hidden hiccups. She knew he was a private man and a loner by nature, mostly due to tragedies in his life, but having him share a little bit of his guilt warmed her heart.

"I still love you Daddy," with a watery laugh Kakashi hugged her tighter. She truly was her mother's daughter.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to make it right," he replied in her hair. She shifted in the embrace to get a better look at him and the blush returned tenfold at the emotion in his bicolored eyes.

"Sometimes we get lost on the road to life," Sakura cheekily replied then quickly ducked to hide her grin, "You owe me a lot of birthday presents."

Kakashi hummed in reply. He could get used to this.


	5. 5

Sasuke contemplated picking Sakura up to make better time, but decided against it as the stinging in his shoulder made his arm numb. He felt a trickle of warm blood coating his hand but ignored it in favor of picking up pace to reach their destination before sunrise.

A dazed Sakura stumbled as she was roughly dragged through the dark forest and she made a sharp noise causing Sasuke to stop suddenly. The whimper that followed had him on edge as he checked for ANBU, grip tightening and bruising Sakura. The spike in Sakura's chakra left him breathless. She was slowly coming out of the fog and he needed to place another intricate web of visions to keep her complaint and subdued.

With blazing sharingan he quickly checked and tweaked the gengetsu he placed on her during the early night. Her pupils were still dilated, which meant she was still caught and under his control. She was somewhat out of breath, chest heaving and eyes glazed over, but still trapped in a vision he had carefully orchestrated. It gave him a dark thrill knowing she was with him once again and not beside the old fool.

The anger returned tenfold just thinking about that and Sasuke tried to calm his temper by counting to ten. It would do him no good if he was reckless in his anger. She would easily break free and he would be back to square one with Sakura.

"Daddy, where are we going?" It was whispered so quietly and breathy. It was almost enough to boil his blood in hot rage were it not for the breathing exercises he was completing.

"We forgot Ai-chan back home," she insisted breathlessly.

Disgusted he could only snarl in reply, "We are going home." He interrupted her before she could ask again of the abomination she had birthed while they had gone their separate ways, emotionally and legally.

"The baby," roughly pulling her to move faster, "Is waiting for us in the new house." He had no inclination of ever letting her see the baby. Ever.

A smile blossomed on her face, cheeks flushed bright from the nippy air, "that's good Daddy."

A million thoughts assaulted his mind and he could feel his control waning over Sakura and his anger. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy! That is all she had called him as he confronted her disguised as Kakashi during the night. She had lovingly welcomed him home asked him questions about his mission to Iwas and if he had missed her and the bastard child. It was a cruel joke.

He would teach her of her mistake. She would learn soon enough. Nobody would ever find her, not even Kakashi and he would be damned if she was taken away from him especially by that old fart. He had given her space after she filed for divorce not giving it a second thought as he signed the papers without reading. His rotation on the unstable border had consumed his waking moments and once everything was done he would go back to Konoha and reclaimed Sakura. She was a very forgiving person and he knew she would take him back with enough begging and bribing.

What he didn't expect coming home was to find Sakura with a daughter; a Hatake heiress to be exact. That meant the little hussy had been sleeping around while they were married. He would fix this mistake and he would have Sakura as his wife again whether she gave her consent or not. There was no doubt about it; he would become a criminal once more, go any distance, and kill any man (Kakashi), if it meant having her by his side.

"Daddy," he ignored her, "…I have to…I have to breast feed Ai-chan. Daddy, please. She must be terribly hungry."

Roughly slamming her against a tree, he wasted no time trapping her between his shaking arms. She froze as he nipped her neck urgently. Breathing unsteady, he held her body hard against his own, control slipping through his fingers due to his anger, fatigue and blood loss.

"…you're not Kakashi." She said quietly. Startled, Sasuke glared down and watched as Sakura blinked her eyes and focused on his fiery sharingan.

"Sasuke?" Not giving her a moment more he silenced her with a bruising kiss. She squeaked into the kiss when she felt her backside being groped.

"Mmnoo!" She fought him, turning sharply to the side to avoid his mouth. She felt him tense and relax when she tried calling her chakra to her fists. Nothing. The dread that washed over was nothing compared to the scorching anger she felt when she realized Sasuke had sealed her chakra away using her wedding ring. She could feel Sasuke's rampid life force swirling darkly from the ruby nestled on the white gold as it entrapped hers and kept it from moving freely.

That damn prick.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. He answered with a frosty glare and resumed tugging in which she stumbled in her struggle. She could feel her arm and wrist burning from his manhandling. The nerve of that man!

Panicky and fearful Sakura finally realized it was just the two of them. Her baby was missing. She had to get back home. Kakashi wasn't due back until the following day and that left her baby home alone and possibly hungry.

"Please, please, please," she urgently repeated, "Let me go home, please."

"SHUT UP!" He whipped around, squeezing her arms hard to bring her closer. He was tempted, so tempted, to bring her into a world of black and red and so much pain. How could she do this to him?! He was nothing but loyal and patient with her. Granted his shinobi duties had taken over most of his time, but he always returned home to her. Always.

He didn't care she couldn't give him children. He married her for his sake and happiness not for his dead clan. Sasuke shook with unrestrained anger. He had not felt this maddening rage since his youth.

"We are leaving Konoha," he ignored her shocked gasp. "And we are," he signaled to himself then to her, "…getting remarried. And I will make sure you never leave me for another fucking man!"

"…wait, what?" Too stunned to do anything but gape Sakura opened and closed her mouth to rebuke his claim, but was too confused to do so. How much blood did he lose? She could feel the stickiness on her skin. Or did he hit his head?

"Not like anybody will want you once I have you on your knees," she flushed, sputtering in embarrassment, "and with child. You will be nothing but a dutiful wife. I promise you. You will be heavy with child once I have my way with you."

He was being awfully talkative. It must be heavy blood loss to have him this chatty.

It finally dawned on Sakura that Sasuke had failed to read her demands on the divorce papers. He had probably signed them without sorting through the agreements deeming them unimportant while on his mission never realizing he was legally giving up his only heir to Kakashi, who was more than eager to claim her.

No wonder he was so hurt. He thought she left him for another man. Idiot.

Sasuke resumed his desperate tugging. His goal of abandoning his duties and loyalty to Konoha becoming easier with every step and with Sakura's undignified screeching. God, he couldn't wait to put that mouth to good use. He was hard (and still very angry) just thinking about it.

"WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT OUR BABY!" He whipped around so quick he felt whiplash in his neck.

"…What?" He stupidly asked. Idiot.

Sakura began in a little more patient voice this time, "I said. We. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere. Without OUR BABY YOUSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDMAN!"

"…she's mine…?" He stupidly asked again, last word coming out in a squeak.

Hyperventilating and about to have an aneurism, Sakura wasted no time in violently tackling Sasuke to the ground to beat on his chest, "STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDMAN!"

The hit to his wounded shoulder winded him and with a grunt he flipped them over with Sakura still struggling and screeching/beautiful/sexy/annoying beneath him. When did her breast get so big? They were like cantaloupes he thought with a pleased grunt. He pressed more of his weight on her frame noting with satisfaction as her breathing escalated.

It probably had something to do with his arousal on her skin or his hand on her breast. Either way he was glad for the silence. She had to ruin it though with that big mouth of hers.

"Were…were you trying to kidnap me?"

"Hn." He had the decency to look a little flustered, but she wasn't sure if it was because he genially felt remorse or he was just plain horny.

"Answer me you stupid man!" She whined, wiggling nonstop until he stilled her with his other hand on her hip. His heated gaze intensified and she could only splutter and he worked his magic.

Damn that man and his quick, magic fingers!


End file.
